


Tear You Apart

by broccoli_anon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Brainwashing, Drug Use, F/F, Falling In Love, Kidnapping, Master/Slave, Murder, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Torture, Rape Recovery, Reality Bending Reader, Sadism, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broccoli_anon/pseuds/broccoli_anon
Summary: “Don’t you dare”, you began to bark furiously at you boss. “______ please, it’s was just a harmless-“ The head researcher twitch in surprise as you hands slam without effort into the metal table. “Don’t you dare to ever let them, these hideous and worthless men, touch Amélie Lacroix again! I am the one who was assigned to brainwash her, torture and what not else. She is mine!”
Relationships: Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix/Reader
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

Amélie could take notice of how the door was opened to the room she was currently kept in. Motionless without even trying to get up, she just sat on the bed staring at the wall in front of her. Spiders crawled sometime over her skin, despite her not registering them and slightly rocking back and forth. At the beginning she arduously put effort into fighting Talon back the first day after the abduction, shortly after her failed attempts they restrained her. They stopped giving her food, but it wasn’t Moira who commented that, making her obey and letting her free from the cuffs which cut into her flesh with no complications what so ever.  
Her only solace was dancing, the small amount of times when she wasn’t chained up like a dog, she could feel it in the core. Her end, the Amélie Lacroix she was and knew, who married the man she loved so dearly and with utter commitment would be soon forgotten. 

The sudden flush with bright light occupied her half lidded eyes painfully. The French woman tried to squeeze both shut, but the drug Moira injected her did it’s work more than sufficiently, numbing her nerve system down.  
Gripping on her arms, two guards lifted her body, who had suffered from malnutrition and placed her onto a chair. Her head was bounded back against the headrest with tightness, as well her arms on the armrest.

The door was meanwhile closing, her eyeballs now moved around in panic. She wanted out and back to her husband. Out of this cold, dark room. Again light made its way into her field of vision. This time it was a small flashlight held by Moira.  
„Sudden occurring tremor all over her body, despite the drug...“, the scientist made more notes to herself verbally about the prisoner.  
Moira step back and smiled, somewhat in amusement, with a glimpse of concern. Asides from her passion for science and research she was really worried to let the other woman take over. Yes, ____ _______, could have been considered a natural catastrophe, an incurable disease and all over the most dangerous living person on this planet. Who else could be better suited to mind break a person than her, thought Moira to herself.

“It looks like our ways will part from here on now. Someone other will be your caretaker.” She wished she was authorized to tell her more, to let her prepare at least and not be taken over by this lunatic. The last thing Talon needed was a person who lost their mental state completely, again.  
Amélie felt a wave of coldness overtaking her body for a moment as she saw the Talon members leave. Moreover, the moment the door was opened for once more, she could spot somebody.  
A silhouette of a woman, leaning casually against the wall opposite to her room. Arms crossed and talking to one of the guards, as consequence the man in gear shook, just slightly. One could barley make it out, not even the french woman herself noticed it. 

She knew it, the second she laid eyes on her, that woman over there was her ‘caretaker’. And as there gazes meet, she couldn’t help but cry. The smile her new keeper put on, paired with these orbs of sheer excitement over pain, it was terrifying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of order story, so the chaps aren’t chronological. Gonna write what’s feels right guys!

„I am genuinely sorry, for what I have done to you Amélie...really“, you said, caressing her lightly flushed cheek before wiping her tears away - as good as possible- with your thumb.  
How did you even dare, wanted Amélie to scream. You, the one you practically ruined her life, her psyche, as well as her emotional state, and partly her body, was standing in front of her and apologizing like nothing had ever happened. It was a ridicules concept for you to excuse yourself. Then again, she had hoped for some love and affection from you all this time since you had stepped into her life.  
Secretly she was revealed to see you again, regardless of your deadly ability or your psychopathically nature. 

Finally your were here, with her. 

In the middle of the night you made up your mind to sneak into her spare apartment. The only safe space the sniper had for herself. Her facial features revealed how unreal this situation was for her, or maybe she was hallucinating again.  
That’s what lead to this moment of innocent intimacy. Unusual, for you at least. To be possessed with someone was something entirely different than loving one person. 

Nobody of the two of you spoke, the older woman enjoying and trying to capture the sensation of your touch in her memories. It was this moment you noticed how drained this woman looked. 

To be honest with yourself, you did not expect her to take everything so well. The surprise was visible in your eyes as she laid her hand onto your, pressing you palm more into her skin.  
She started to speak up, slowly, her voice tired, moreover broken to no return. Meanwhile you had pulled away, leaving her yet again exposed to the darkness inside of her. And Widowmaker would not admit that she felt more lonely, than before your departure from Talon. Inevitably leaving her behind, with the damage you had caused.  
“You abandoned me...”, her attempt to express herself was interrupted by a shaky end, followed by a sob. The sniper was somewhat ashamed of herself, telling you about her real feelings towards you and the whole situation she had to deal with the past few months.  
You watched her inhale deeply, swallowing the moment after. “The moment I realized you erased everyone’s memories of you but not mine...It was like I was ripped apart a second time. Nobody remember you...Just I and it was worser than all the pain you had put me through before.” She forced a smile. “I can’t live with you, neither without you.”

You waited her to continue, still she remained silent. “I assume everything is said then. If you truly want, I will wipe out everything of me you know, just like I did with the other members of Talon.” 

Why causing her more suffering than needed? But she denied. “So be it then. I think it’s better to leave now for your own good.”

As you turned around, already heading for the door, Amélie quickly grabbed onto the hem of your sleeve. “Don’t leave me again, my heart won’t take it a second time.”  
A sigh escaped you. ‘Her voice had trembled’, you thought without desire. For the first time you felt an aching pain inside of you for someone. “What do you want me to do to you?”  
It was somewhat a strange question for an out-stander, but you were willing to commit somewhat of your energy into Widowmakers wellbeing. ‘This one time and never again’, your final thoughts, hoping to satisfier her desire for you for good. 

She bit on her lips in remorse of this request, still she found her courage to tell you regardless if she only could rasp it.

“I want you to make...love to me.”


	3. Chapter 3

There you stood, with your entire body covered in dripping deep red, a metallic scent reeking all over the room. Your gaze undirected staring into nothing and you breathed in, relaxed that you finally had calmed down.

Wrath was one of those sins, you had a well know reputation for, or better said the lack of impatience you had for specific situations, which resulted into said emotion. Most people - outstanding one’s - would even describe you as reserved. The more accurate fact to pin point was actually, that you weren’t interested in the majority of people you had meet in Talon. Sure, you and Moira had common interest in science. Although even the scholar in question due to her methods had her limits with the behavior you displayed sometimes. Your fascination for the process of destruction and death was something the redhead wasn’t able to understand, let alone was able to grasped the philosophical concept of your viewpoint.

Death was beautiful and tragic, especially to the ones who deserved it, these three factors were the cause of this. Causing you to lash out and using your powers to satisfy your hunger in expressing your tremendous anger.  
Right now, the scenery of bloodshed was scattered among the corpses as well as the room. 

In one corner Amélie Lacroix was sitting, traumatized by the sudden event that suddenly had happened. It only lasted for seconds but the impact was clearly visible. Internal organs were torn out, limbs twisted and some guards even being skinned alive, with their consciousness still intact. Nothing you couldn’t undone and fix. But you just do not want the idea in your mind of your property being touch.  
Not to by this lowlife especially. 

The woman, your beloved subject to mentally break down, was shaking. She only had a shirt on, the black thong still pulled down to her thighs. Honestly you were relieved she didn’t get any blood on her, moreover the fact that you walked in the right time.  
You were shocked, only for seconds, a cold shower running through your body as the door opened to her room. Only to the a docents of guards, more than a half of them standing in a circle. Four or five holding your...Amélie down, her mouth shut tight with a hand.  
By the gods her eyes, when she saw you. You only went straight to the first person nearest to you, grabbing him by the shoulder. 

The scream, an choir of pain, still you couldn’t help but feel disgusted.  
How the french woman now clinched into your thorax as you had crotch down, you didn’t like it at all. 

You put on arm slowly around her, reached down with the other to pull up the underwear.

The following nights she would sleep in your room, beside you, shaking whenever you wouldn’t embrace her during the nighttime.


End file.
